


Welcome to High School

by okeypokeysmokey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Could Be More??, Cute, High School AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeypokeysmokey/pseuds/okeypokeysmokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos the aspiring scientist has moved to the strange town of Night Vale. He soon realizes that this place is a gold mine for scientific experimentation, as long as he can focus, that is. It's getting pretty hard to stay on track with that cute Radio Announcer popping up all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to High School

**Author's Note:**

> They are about 17 in this, so Cecil's voice has settled into the deep, smooth sound we all know and love :3

_A new student joined Night Vale Secondary today. Who is he? What does he want from us? He says he's going to be a scientist; Well, we have all been scientists at some point... More on this story as it progresses."_

***

                Carlos followed the guy he'd met in science class into the cafeteria. He'd forgotten his potential friend's name already, but that was fine. Names could be memorized later; there were far too many other things on the young scientist's mind. This place had so many peculiar things! He wanted to know the who's, the why's; the what's, when's, and where's. Carlos couldn't wait to dig into this research gold mine, and the first puzzle to solve had just sat across from him.

                "Hey Cecil,"  Said one of the guys at the table. "Anything interesting to report?"

                "Well..." Said Cecil in a deep, smooth voice that reminded Carlos of thick cream being poured into a cup. "John Peters, you know, the Janitor, found a rat with horns in the basement today. But, I mean, that's not all that exciting. The horns weren't even sharp! It was completely non-hazardous."

                The others at the table hummed and mumbled their agreements, and the conversation lulled for a second before the guy who'd led him here - Devin? Darien? - brought up a new topic of conversation.

                " So, have you guy's met Carlos yet?" He said, gesturing slightly to his left. "He's the new guy. He's pretty cool and not an android sent to destroy us, so I thought he was worth introducing."  The small group looked up at him and said their hello's. Carlos smiled warmly at his peers in an attempt to further prove that he was not in fact an android.

                Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cecil do kind of a double take, glancing up briefly and then looking up fully as if something had caught his attention. Carlos looked over at Cecil and their eyes met. He must have been imagining the light ting of pink that stained the boy's cheeks.

***

_"That new student we now know is named Carlos sat at my usual lunch table. He has a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. His hair is perfect, and we all hate and despair and love that perfect hair in equal measure. Carlos told us that we are, by far, the most scientifically interesting community in the US, and he wants to study just what is going around here. He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a series of short little blurbs like this one separated into chapters for easy access. They will be in chronological order unless I get a /really/ good idea that I just can't not write. Check back every now and then for updates if you like it :3


End file.
